We Approached Walmart
by bemj11
Summary: Reneesme's POV. Emmett and Jasper take Reneesme clothes shopping at Walmart. Just Nessie spending some time with her uncles. Complete.


We approached Walmart, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, and I. I needed to go clothes shopping, and it was best to go with these two. Uncle Emmett was easygoing, entertaining, and Dad didn't have to worry about me with him around. Uncle Jasper would know what Aunt Alice would let me get away with wearing, and would keep Uncle Emmett from getting too silly. I wouldn't be stuck spending hours clothes shopping, and we would get to wander around looking at other stuff too.

I had been on this earth for three years before I figured all this out and begged Aunt Alice to let me take my uncles with me. I pointed out that Aunt Rosalie missed shopping being something that the two of them did, and I reminded her that I didn't get to do as much stuff with Uncle Jasper, just us, because for some reason Dad didn't like for us to be alone too much. I begged and pleaded, and it didn't take much for her to give in.

That had been two years ago. We had to shop more often for me than for the adults, mainly because I'm still growing up, and while I may only be five years old, and think like a teenager, or so I've been told, I currently look like I'm about twelve. A month ago I looked ten.

We entered the store, and I jumped up on Uncle Emmett's back while Uncle Jasper grabbed a buggy. We headed to the clothing section first, eager to get that part out of the way.

We first looked at jeans, blue and black. Two pair of jeans were permissible, but only if they were nice. The blue jeans had a butterfly design on one leg, and the black pair had what looked like red jewels patterned on to them.

A couple of t-shirts, bought large so they would last longer were next. We would blame the extra size on Emmett helping to pick them out without asking Jasper. Since technically we didn't ask Jasper, it wasn't a lie. He just helped us without our asking.

We moved on to skirts, and dress slacks, and blouses, along with the mandatory couple of dresses. I needed a jacket for appearance's sake, a nice one to appease Aunt Alice, but also grabbed a hoodie with a tiger design on the front. Socks, shoes, underwear (Uncle Emmett always wandered off then, but Uncle Jasper would endure it as if it were nothing) came next.

Of course, the problem this time was that I was growing up. And Alice had threatened to take me shopping with her soon, saying I would need to have a woman go with me rather than two men. I knew exactly what _that_ meant, and I dreaded it.

"What is it, Nessie?" Uncle Jasper had picked up on my distress as I remembered Alice's threat. I bit my lip, and shrugged.

"Nothing." I said. _That _was possibly the only thing more embarrassing than having Alice take me. He wasn't convinced, but his expression cleared as he picked up on my embarrassment. I looked hastily at the floor, glad I wasn't capable of blushing.

"Oh." He said. "She wants to take you bra shopping." I stared at him, my eyes wide. He didn't seem fazed in the slightest. I nodded woefully.

"She threatened to take me a couple of weeks ago." I admitted, still embarrassed. "But you know how she is."

Uncle Jasper nodded. He knew all too well. She almost always took him with her anytime she went shopping, and while he didn't seem to mind, he knew it could be torturous for the rest of us. He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he cleared his throat.

"Come on." He said. "Let me explain how this works."

Fifteen minutes later, we were done with the clothes shopping, Uncle Emmett had reappeared, whispering mischievously to Uncle Jasper as he showed him something I couldn't see, their backs were turned to me and their bodies blocked my view.

I knew better, though. And I knew Uncle Emmett didn't want Dad to kill him for letting me see that kind of stuff. Just like I knew Uncle Jasper only humored him to get him to shut up and get his mind on something else. He had gone off to look for something for Aunt Rosalie while we had been looking at undergarments.

My suspicions were confirmed as he slipped some dark piece of clothing into the front of the buggy, underneath Jasper's jacket. He pretended not to be doing it, and I pretended not to notice, and Jasper pretended not to be aware of this unspoken arrangement among the three of us.

Then came the ritual argument about where to go next.

"Electronics." Uncle Emmett said. "I want to see if they have that new game." He started to dart off, but Uncle Jasper caught him by the collar.

"We went there first last time." He said coolly. "I want to see what new books they have."

I rolled my eyes, though I liked both sections. "Can't we go to the toy section first, please?" I begged. I loved the ritual argument. It was as fun as the rest, excluding the actual clothes shopping.

Uncle Emmett groaned and looked disgusted and amused at the same time. "Toys? Aren't you getting a bit big for toys?" He asked me.

I pouted. "No more than you. _I want to check out that new game_." I mimicked him. Uncle Jasper snorted.

"Like you don't have enough books already." Uncle Emmett shot at Uncle Jasper.

"There's supposed to be a new history book." Uncle Jasper protested.

I sighed. "Let's just _go_. We could've been halfway to the toy section by now.

In the end, they gave in to me. They always did, and didn't mind. They only drew out the argument for the fun of it. We would end up in all three places anyway, as well as in automotive, gardening, and half a dozen other odd places before we left.

"Look." Uncle Emmett laughed as he drew a lightsaber, tossing it to Uncle Jasper as he pulled out another. Uncle Jasper caught it easily, and went into a sword fighting position. A quick look in both directions to be sure no one was paying attention, and he lunged at Uncle Emmett.

They had to be careful not to break the toys, and were actually really good about that. It was fun to watch, but never lasted long, because Uncle Jasper would usually manage to disarm Uncle Emmett fairly quickly and have his 'saber at Uncle Emmett's throat.

It would be Uncle Jasper who went for the cheap plastic cowboy hats and toy guns that made popping noises, Uncle Jasper who challenged Uncle Emmett to a duel over the 'young lady' (me, of course), and Uncle Jasper who would let loose a funny sounding yell as he 'won' the duel and Uncle Emmett fell, gasping out his last breaths, to the floor.

Then Uncle Emmett would usually find the hula hoops and challenge Uncle Jasper to a hula hooping contest. Anyone who thought Uncle Emmett too scary or Uncle Jasper too serious never saw them trying to figure out how to work a couple of hula hoops. Thing was, they still hadn't figured it out, and the hoops kept falling to the floor.

I dragged them over to look at the fish next, lamenting that I wasn't allowed to have any. They were gorgeous things, gliding gracefully through the water, flitting about here and there, in their own little world.

But Uncle Emmett got bored with them quickly, and Uncle Emmett was dangerous when he was bored, so we had to move on.

Next we hit the book section, and Uncle Jasper found the book he was after and got lost in it. I browsed the shelves, looking to see if anything interested me, while Uncle Emmett prowled through the shelves and sneaked up on passing customers to slip books that didn't fit their personalities into their buggies while they weren't looking. A bald man received a magazine on hair styling, and an elderly woman received Japanese manga. This big built guy with a tattoo and a leather jacket received _The Art of Reaching Souls, _while a harried young mother with two children was gifted with a book on golf.

Uncle Jasper eventually noticed, and dragged us off to the automotive section to pick up something for Aunt Rosalie's car, then to the gardening section to pick up some plants for Grandma. We picked up some food for Jacob, and then hit the electronics section where Uncle Emmett rushed off. I followed Uncle Jasper to pick up a CD for Dad, then we went to find Uncle Emmett.

He was holding a 'guitar,' and some teenagers were laughing at him and explaining the game. Another teenager was on a drum set, and another had a microphone. Uncle Emmett caught sight of us, and grinned. "_Rock Star_'s finally out." He said excitedly.

"Oh, boy." Uncle Jasper muttered as they started the level. We watched as Uncle Emmett tried to play but sucked, and I felt bad for him. All these teenage kids were laughing at him and making fun of him, and they weren't very nice about it.

Uncle Emmett finished up and shrugged, only slightly flustered, more at the ribbing he was getting than by the fact that he wasn't any good. "I'm not musically inclined." He explained.

The kids laughed. "You can say that again." One of them said, rudely, and Uncle Emmett shifted position ever so slightly, irritated with them. They were seriously overdoing it.

His eyes flashed, and Uncle Jasper sighed. Uncle Emmett smiled. "Hey, Jasper, your better at this music stuff. Why don't you give it a try?"

Uncle Jasper rolled his eyes, and the taunting increased. Apparently these kids weren't used to adults being any good at video games. "You gonna do drums?" Uncle Jasper asked finally.

Uncle Emmett looked thoughtful. "Show me how." He turned to me. "You gonna sing, Nessie?"

"Sure." I said, irritated by these idiots. They really were being rude, and obnoxious. Uncle Jasper took the guitar while I began looking through the song list. I found a song I liked, and turned for my uncles' approval.

"You know this one, Emmett." Uncle Jasper said, nodding his approval. "Just find the beat." I set the difficulties while Uncle Jasper hummed a few bars of the chorus.

"So that's what it's called." Uncle Emmett commented as Uncle Jasper set the guitar to expert mode. The teenagers scoffed.

"Very funny, man." Said one particularly rude kid.

We started the song, and Uncle Jasper only did sort of okay on the intro, mainly because he was giving Uncle Emmett a crash course on drumming at the same time.

Halfway through the first verse Uncle Emmett found the beat and figured out what he was doing, and Uncle Jasper left him alone and lit into the guitar, demonstrating exactly why he had set it to expert mode. I knew he played the guitar, and I knew he was pretty good, but seriously, Uncle Jasper could actually _be_ a rock star or something.

The kids were silent as we finished, mouths hanging open and eyes wide. We had impressed them, it seemed. Uncle Emmett snorted and wandered off to look into getting the game for the house, while one of the kids challenged Uncle Jasper to a face-off.

Four songs, they each picked two, set it to extreme play mode. You know, the one they warn you about, so you can't sue them if something happens. Uncle Jasper agreed, and they picked their songs.

They played through the first three, and then they got to Uncle Jasper's second pick. "What is _this_?" The kid complained as I recognized the song.

Patrick Swayze. _She's Like the Wind_. I wasn't sure why it was on _Rock Star_, but I was glad it was. It was one of Uncle Jasper's favorite songs. Alice's song, he called it.

I beamed in delight as the verse started and he began to sing along, softly, tenderly. As if he were singing to her. He was smiling too as he sang, his fingers having no trouble with the notes even as his mind, his thoughts, were clearly elsewhere.

.

_She's like the wind through my tree._

_She rides the night next to me. _

_She leads me through moonlight_

_Only to burn me with the sun._

_She's taking my heart,_

_But she doesn't know what she's done._

_._

_Feel her breath in my face,_

_Her body close to me,_

_Can't look in her eyes, _

_She's out of my league._

_Just a fool to believe _

_I have anything she needs._

_She's like the wind._

_._

_I look in the mirror_

_And all I can see_

_Is a young old man_

_With only a dream._

_Am I just fooling myself_

_That she'll stop the pain?_

_Living without her, _

_I'd go insane._

_._

_Feel her breath in my face,_

_Her body close to me,_

_Can't look in her eyes, _

_She's out of my league._

_Just a fool to believe _

_I have anything she needs._

_She's like the wind._

_._

"Aww." I heard as she slipped through the crowd. "That's sweet, Jazz." Aunt Alice smiled up at him. "I came to remind you Edward doesn't want Nessie out too late."

We gathered up Emmett and our buggy and headed to the checkout lanes. "Really?" Uncle Jasper asked her as we walked.

She laughed. "No." She admitted. "I saw you singing and had to come."

Emmett cleared his throat. "We can handle this stuff here, if you two want to go on." He offered.

Aunt Alice beamed at him. Uncle Jasper started to decline, but caught the look of delight on Aunt Alice's face, or maybe just felt it, and nodded. "Thanks, Emmett." He said.

"Whatever." Emmett shrugged it off. "Go on, get out of here." He said. They didn't need to be told twice, but instead of heading home, they took off to wonder around the store. Those two were weird like that. They'd just as soon just look at each other as do that other stuff; you know, the stuff Emmett and Rosalie weren't supposed to let me know they did, 'cause Dad and Mom still thought I should be oblivious still.

Funny how they didn't realize I accidently walked in on Grandma and Grandpa about five months ago. I hadn't been immensely embarrassed, but had taken the opportunity to ask Grandpa some stuff that had been puzzling me for a while. Grandpa's a doctor, so he wasn't embarrassed, but he answered my questions and explained things, so I knew about that kind of stuff. I just pretended not to so as not to embarrass Mom and Dad.

Uncle Emmett let me up on his back again as we waited in line. I was starting to get tired, and so was glad to hang off him for a while. We eventually paid for our stuff, and took it to the car, and started for home.

"Thanks for taking me shopping, Uncle Emmett." I said as I climbed into the front seat.

"Anytime, Nessie." He said, grinning as he messed up my hair.

Disclaimer: Walmart, Twilight, Patrick Swayze, _She's Like the Wind_, and anything else you may recognize, are not mine. Wouldn't it be nice, though?


End file.
